The Pretending Wife
by LilMissObsessed
Summary: It's just a marriage for convenience but Sakura fell in love with her husband with each passing day. Does Sasuke feel the same? What happens when Karin enters the already broken "picture"?


_**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is the plot.**_

_Author's Note: __**"The Pretending Wife"**__ had already been posted on FFN at the time when I was still StRaWbErRyZiNc19 but I deleted it because of my lack of inspiration. A couple of days ago when I was checking on my documents in my laptop; I stumbled on the first chapter of __**TPW**__ (Then I remembered that I never deleted the chapters). So here it is now, rewritten. Also, the eighteenth chapter of __**TMHR**__ is on the process of being written._

**-CuteGirl21-**

_**Coffee&Almonds **_is just a block away from the prestigious _**Leaf University**_ so it's normal to see their students at the coffee shop 24/7 doing projects, case studies, reviewing for exams or just simply enjoying a cup of coffee and chatting with friends. The reason why the students like it is because of the homey vibe- probably because of the sofas, paintings and the whole structure of the shop- that it radiates, there's a huge bookshelf that contains novels that varies from romance to tragedy, the service crew are nice and most of all they serve the best coffee. It is most usually crowded during six pm till two am when students consume caffeine to keep them awake. It is also the favorite place of the members of the _Inner Circle._

**-**_**Coffee&Almonds**_**-**

The _**Inner Circle**_ is composed of the most famous girls in the _**Leaf University**_ they are the daughters of the five shareholders of the university. They are rich and gorgeous aside from that they are at the top of the class bearing the highest IQ in their department, they are also the favorites of the instructors.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked as she looked at her two best pals holding a bunch of books that nearly covered their faces.

Temari and Ino dropped the books on the table and took a seat on the green colored couch and stretch their limbs.

"Ino here flirted with the librarian" Temari pointed a finger at Ino.

"I SO DID NOT!" Ino answered and took her eyeliner on her Chanel bag and drew a line above and under her eyes.

"You so did! You were doing the _eye-thing _to him!" Temari snapped at Ino.

They stood up and lunged for each other.

"Stop that! We're here to finish the case presentation not to watch you poke each other's eyes out" Sakura intervened.

Ino and Temari stopped.

Hinata handed them each a hazelnut layered coffee, "Let's start"

Sakura nodded and put her reading glasses on, Tenten opened her laptop, Ino tied her hair into a messy bun, Temari started taking notes from the books they got and Hinata went to get a refill on her cappuccino.

They were doing a case study on a cancer patient, this will be their last presentation before they graduate. They are the _Inner Circle_. After years of cat fights it's a miracle that they're friendship survived because their personalities are undeniably different from each other. Through the years they've shared in _**Leaf University, Medicine Department**_ they became examples of a classic saying, "_Opposite poles attracts"._

Sakura is a shifty of _**Accountancy**_ to_** Business Administration**_ turned_** Medicine**_. At her first year of college her hobby is _course-hopping_ every semester. Tenten is also like Sakura they can't decide on which course should they pick. Tenten became classmates with Sakura on one of her subjects in _**B.A.**_

They shifted to _**Medicine**_ at the third semester. They met Ino and Temari who were shifties of _**Psychology **_turned _**Medicine.**_ After four semesters they met Hinata a shifty of_** Physical Therapist **_to _**Medicine**_.

Due to the unexplainable count of the students who are taking _**Medicine**__,_ the school is administrating the system of _**block sectioning**_. This means that during _**case presentations**_, _**group researches**_ and _**return demonstrations **_the _Inner Circle _is always in one group with _**Haruno Sakura**_ being the leader. The group stayed strong even though they rotate in different_** RLE groups**_ (groups which take duties on different hospitals).

When doing a case presentation you have to expect Ino and Temari to fight because their points of view are so different with each other resulting in their ideas to clash with each other. They were forced to reconcile when their clinical instructor –Ibiki Morino- gave them an ultimatum that if they fail this case presentation they will get a failing grade in their cards.

** -Several cups of coffee later-**

"Did you hear the latest scoop?" Ino asked her friends as she listed down the important facts on her notepad.

"What is it?" Tenten asked still typing their report on her laptop.

"Some wannabees are trying to overpower us and its Ami's little group"

_Ami Watanabe a accountancy student, she's a year younger than us._ Sakura thought.

Temari looked at Ino, "Forget them. They won't overpower us "

Hinata and Temari exchange looks before resuming their work.

"Well _good luck_ _to_ all the desperate wannabees just because they think they are pretty it still doesn't qualify them to be like us" Sakura answered as she took off her glasses and put her pink locks in a bun.

The girls nodded at Sakura's statement.

Tenten looked at her friends before closing her laptop, "Get these straight guys: Bitches don't have to be scared with retards" The brunette stood up, "Especially when we know that we are the best among the bitches"

Hinata grabbed her bag, "Yeah, but isn't it a little disturbing? We still haven't graduated and yet Ami is already boasting at us"

Temari only smirked, "We still have three months before we graduate and I feel sorry for her. I still don't want to give them the limelight yet"

And with the case presentation done they went home to their respective mansions.

**-Haruno Manor-**

Sakura never liked it at the mansion. Even though it screams wealth she would prefer a home that actually has a _family_ living in it.

Her mom died when she was little leaving her in the care of her dad.

Her dad gave her everything she wanted. Her dad thought that material things can fill the space that Sakura's mom left in her heart. He spoiled her in every way.

That resulted in Sakura growing up as a daddy's girl.

She will treat you the way you treat her.

**-Uchiha Inc, Main Office-**

Sasuke rubbed his temples as he remembered the conversation he had with Akihito Haruno earlier.

"_What?" Sasuke tried to remain emotionless as possible._

"_You heard me, Uchiha-san. I want you to marry my daughter" Akihito said._

"_Haruno-san, if this is the exchange you want for our de-" _

"_Of course not, Uchiha-san. We will still continue our deal even if you don't want to marry my daughter" Akihito looked at Sasuke._

"_If I may ask, why do you want your daughter to be married to me?" Sasuke asked._

"_My daughter lost her mom at a very young age. I spoiled her in every way. I gave her all she wanted. I thought that it will fill up the hole that her mother left but I was wrong. She became a daddy's girl and I want you her to be independent and to realized her actions"_

It's been a year since the Uchiha Elders started bugging him about marriage. If he married Akihito Haruno's daughter then no more elders bugging him to get married and the Uchiha Co. can merge with the Haruno Empire.

He dialed Akihito Haruno's phone and said, "Haruno-san, I want to meet your daughter"

_**-To Be Continued-**_


End file.
